For It May Come True
by DOROTHY-CHARISSE
Summary: It starts as a scary story to tell his baby sister to scare and make her cry, Luke Summers feeling guilty promises his Lexi he would take her trick or treating not knowing the character to his tale has come to life.


For It May Come True  
By Dorothy Charisse

Part One

It was less than a week before Halloween began and everyone was excited about the parties and the game plan for filling their pillowcases full to the brim of candy and treats. six-year-old Lexi Summers loved Halloween and the chance to dress up and get her fill of candy, what she hated about this Holiday was her older brother Luke who loved pranks especially on his little sister.

She remembered just last year and Luke was telling her a scary story about the disfigured boy with a medical condition named Peter who was ridiculed and feared because of his looks as children called him Freak Boy. The only one who loved the boy was his father Roy Savage, he was a doctor for a small town just outside of Seacove, Maine

One night things went too far as a group of drunken thugs mocked the poor boy throwing stones and cans at him while calling him cruel names, the leader of the group egged everyone on laughing and jeering chasing the frightened teen to the Cliffs. One of the groups girlfriend saw that Peter was scared as she pleaded with her boyfriend to leave him alone, but he wouldn't listen as he bend down and picked up a rock and threw it aiming for the disfigured child's head. Peter Savage tried to dodge the rock and went closer to the edge, but there was no chance for the poor boy to get away as the cliff crumbled under his feet and Peter Savage fell into the jagged rocks to his death.

Lexi was now scared as she covered her head with her blankets not seeing her brother's cruel smirk as she asked what happened next, Luke was really enjoying his sister's fear as he continued with his story.

The four friends looked over the cliff side into the inky blackness as the girl was sobbing out what were they going to do; the head jock roared at the girl to shut up as he and his pals gave each other an alibi to cover up what they had done as each friend agreed to keep their secret to the grave, but not all secrets stay secret for long as four of the five people died in suspicious circumstances as the youngest of the group went missing. Each victim looked like they were mauled by a wild animal, but what the police didn't announced to the public was that each victim's face was cut away as teeth were pulled and fingers missing.

Several bodies were found mutilated through the years with the same memo and parents were getting worried as curfews became more strict, there were rumours that there was a run down hut in the middle of the woods and two boys of ten decided to investigate. They were walking what felt like hours til they came to a clearing and standing there as the older children said was the old hut, the smaller boy Billy felt uncomfortable and wouldn't go any further. The bigger and braver boy Tom just laughed shrugging his shoulders as he entered inside, minutes had past and Billy was getting nervous calling his brother's name but there was no answer. Again he called for Tom and waited for an answer while licking his dry lips swallowing heavily till he heard a scream and Tom ran out of the building holding the right side of his face. There was no chance for the boys to ponder what was happening as the boys turned to see a dark hunched shadow shuffling towards the open door with the loud sound of heavy breathing and rattling of bones.

The two boys ran as fast as their little legs could carry them and headed home telling their parents what they had seen in the woods, their father didn't believe them and was ready to shout at his sons for missing curfew. Putting down his paper he looked at his oldest son and was in shock to see four deep gouges running down his face.

Two police Officers were called out to investigate, like the boys had said there was the hut. The Officers didn't take it all that serious as they all thought that one of the boys heard a noise and tripped over his own feet to get away cutting his face on some glass or broken piece of wood. Shining their torches into the darkness the men looked around and could see small footprints in the dust, but nothing else- that was until they smelt something rotten in one of the corners. Shining the light in that direction they found a trap door that lead to Root Cellar, looking inside the Rookie went white as a sheet and ran out of the Hut to be sick.

The seasoned cop had seen everything through his fifteen years in the force, but nothing could prepare him for what he saw. There in the middle of the room was a heavy metal table covered in sticky dark liquid he knew to be blood with instruments of torture laying about like the suspect had thrown it to one side. Shakingly the Officer shone his torch around- there were heavy jars filled with embalming fluid with human organs floating inside, but that wasn't what shocked him. What shocked him was the masks in the glass cases, coming closer he realised the gruesome discovery of the masks were the missing faces of the victims.

It turned out that Doctor Savage in his grief had closed himself off from the town and closed up his practice, he wasn't able to grieve for his dead son as cruel teens gave him prank calls and throwing eggs at his house. It was too much for the kind doctor as he plotted his revenge, with his insanity he cut up his victims and taken organs to bring his son back from the dead...

Lexi screamed and Luke was howling with laughter, "oh shut up you big baby. Its just a story omg you're just so gullible." When Luke saw his sister sobbing and kind of felt guilty for making her cry and to calm her down he promised his baby sister that next year that he won't tell her anymore scary stories and would take her Trick or Treating instead. Lexi's face lit up thanking her brother and wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Rolling his eyes Luke left the room and headed downstairs to watch the late night horror movie.

Part two

A year had past and it was halloween again and all the teenagers were talking about about this old farm that was turned into a entertainment of horror that started at ten pm. There was going to be traditional bobbing for apples and other games as well as dancing, but the highlight was a corn maze with a creepy fake grave yard which you would be chased by monsters and horror movie characters. This was going to be great thought Luke as he heard that the girl that every boy including himself had a huge crush was going to be there, Mercedes Bennet.

With all plans there was a set back, both Luke and Lexi's parents were going out for the evening leaving him to babysit his little sister, as much as he didn't want to look after Lexi Luke did promise to take her trick or treating.

After Dinner and everyone was getting ready for the evening, Lexi Summers dressed in her Angel costume and wearing glitterly makeup, in her hands was a pink unicorn pillowcase and so excited for all the treats she going to get. Mr Summers told his son to be back before ten pm for Lexi's bedtime, not really listening and rolling his eyes he halfheartedly agreed more about thinking of Mercedes Bennet and his plans to get her attention. Lexi Summers happily grabbed her brother's hand as she dragged Luke out the door-

Once Lexi's bag was filled all the way to the top, Luke sighed with relief that it was nine-thirty and Luke had to meet his friends at the haunted farm. Lexi didn't want to go as she heard the stories from the older kids that the Farmhouse belonged to Doctor Savage himself and his ghost still haunted the place, Luke just laughed and told his sister that it was just a story and not even real but little Lexi wouldn't budge. Luke tried to compromise and told her that there was going to be games and prizes as well as candy, eventually Luke got his way and before ten he and Lexi met up with his friends.

Mercedes Bennet was the most prettiest girl in the whole school with her jade green eyes and long curly hair and Lexi Summers was embarrassing him as she kept repeating that a hunched shadow was following them, Mercedes having a little sister herself just smiled kindly and held the little girl's hand guesturing that everything was okay and all the stories she heard wasn't true and shouldn't let them get to her. Feeling a little better Lexi slowly calmed down as Luke and the others were larking around, Luke Summers looked over his shoulder trying to hide his concern and smiled to see his dream girl holding hands with his little nightmare.

Going deeper into the complex where teenagers were enjoying themselves and laughing as a few were shaking from the scares, Lexi was frightened the closer she and the group came to the corn maze Lexi became hysterical as she ran to her brother and squeezed his waist with tears running down her chubby cheeks pleading with him not to go inside, everyone was now looking at the gang's direction as Lexi had tears streaming down her face. Finally Luke angry and red faced stormed out with his baby sister not far behind him; both siblings were walking down the path to the main road when they heard Mercedes was rushing towards them smiling brightly asking if Lexi was all right.

Lexi was still sobbing and trying to dry her tears with the sleeve of her costume and realising that she had left her candy behind, now more upset that was till Mercedes handed the child her pillowcase before turning around and was about to head back when Luke asked Mercedes if she wanted to watch a movie with him at his home. Mercedes was about to say no but Lexi grabbed her hand and asked her to stay with her, the redhead sighed knowing by experience how stubborn young siblings and agreed as the three walked home.

Luke helped Lexi making sure she had brushed her teeth and washed the makeup off her face before she was safely tucked into bed. The seven year old was insistent that there was a hunched shadow following them, Luke was about to shout at Lexi to stop telling stories but his sister wouldn't act up the way she did this evening.

"You do believe me, do you Lucky?" whispered Lexi with her big eyes looking up at him, as much as Luke embarrassed as he had been the sixteen year old he could never be angry with Lexi for long. "I believe you Le-Le, now it's time that a little monster I know went to sleep." Kissing the crown on her head Luke stepped out of the room and closed the door halfway before headed down where Mercedes had made some Popcorn and put in a DVD and the pair settled down to watch the movie.

It was around one in the morning when Luke's cell phone began to ring, Luke was about to ignore it thinking it was a couple of kids playing a prank till he saw the call ID to see it was his Mum. Answering it he sighed, "yes Mom I put Le..." "Oh Luke, thank goodness you're home and you are safe."

Luke was confused as he asked his mother what was wrong, Mrs Summers was opening sobbing and couldn't get her words out as Mr Summers took the phone and told his son to turn on the TV to the News Channel as there had been a shooting at the old farm. Mercedes awoken to the TV being turned on to the sound of police sirens and ambulance crew of a shooting as several people were killed and ten people were badly injured. Eye witnesses were being talked to as Police were ushering everyone out as the paramedics were giving assistance or moving bodies to the Morgue; both Luke and Mercedes were in shock that they could be in the middle of it all if it wasn't for Lexi's pleads to go home.

Both Mr and Mrs Summers arrived home a few minutes later and four of them couldn't sleep as they watched the news, shakingly Mrs Summers went to check on her youngest child as the Bennets picked up their daughter. Both father and son were relaxing on the couch when there was an urgent update that a body of a young man was found mutilated in the middle of the corn maze with fingers and teeth missing; what was shocking was that the face of the deceased was surgically removed.

The End.


End file.
